Just one dance?
by KeepItUp
Summary: Kristoff convinces Elsa to dance just once and it was pretty fun. That is, until her powers make it a little interesting. Series of one-shots.
1. Chapter 1

Cheers and laughter echoed through the valley as the second ball took place. The first since the gates had closed honored the coronation of Queen Elsa after coming of age. The second honored the return of Queen Elsa and Princess Anna from deep within the mountains, saving the kingdom from a terrible, stormy winter. The imprisonment of the treasonous Prince Hans was also a reason to celebrate and the citizens of Arendelle greatly enjoyed the frozen foyer. They had come to enjoy and accept the Queen's snow powers and found beauty in them. The gates that had once been closed were now open and showed no signs of being shut anytime soon, all the secrets were out and it was time for a blissful gathering. The ball took place within the castle walls and outside the palace doors where the ground was covered in a smooth layer of ice, people happily skating across its surface. Elsa sighed contently watching over her guests from her throne unable to help the smile that slipped across her face. It felt good to be home with her sister and to be able to let herself be free and to feel things. Like a tremendous weight off her shoulders. Of course she had so much to make up for, isolating herself for 13 years and leaving her sister out of most of her life so far. Now she could start taking steps to get to know Anna, and get back to where they used to be, or close at least. Speaking of Anna, she had been watching the young girl dance around with Olaf and children but her giant of a companion was missing. Kristoff is what she had said his name was, ad it was an appropriate name. A true wilderness-esque sounding name. Elsa scanned the crowds of dancing men and women wondering if he had perhaps slipped away before she could thank him.

"Your Majesty."

That is, until he decided to materialize beside her.

She jumped, startled at his sudden appearance. Kristoff tried not to laugh.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't scare me," she countered, "you just, caught me by surprise." He looked down at her placing his hands in his hips, smiling. Elsa noticed he had changed into something less burdening than his thick coat and gloves. She did admit he was quite a large person even without all the extra layers present. Kristoff cleared his throat and extended his hand toward the Queen, she looked at it in confusion.

"Well?" He asked expectantly.

"Well what?"

"May I have this dance, Your Majesty?"

Elsa almost laughed. Almost.

"I'm sorry but I don't dance, my sister does." She replied letting her eyes drift back into the mob of people stumbling on the new icy square outside, learning to balance. Kristoff huffed dramatically.

"C'mon, just one dance I promise." He nudged her shoulder gently with his elbow. "It'll be fun I promise."

"Why don't you ask Anna to dance?" Elsa folded her arms over her stomach, not used to having someone so persistent around. Besides her sister of course.

"She's out there having fun, just one time and I won't bug you for the rest of the night." The Queen raised a brow.

"What if I'm a horrible dancer?"

"That's okay, so am I."

"I'll step on your feet."

"You really think I'd mind?"

"My boots have heels, Kristoff."

"So do mine."

The blond Queen tried to stifle her laughter, bringing her hand to her lips. He and Anna we very alike in some ways, stubbornness being one of them. She sighed and rolled her eyes turning to face the ice man, a twitch in her lips.

"Fine, one dance," He grinned, bowing and offering his hand to her. She took it and he lead her down to the floor with all the dancing pairs and placed his hand gently on her waist. Elsa rested hers on his shoulder and they began to dance, weaving between bystanders and children. The Queen caught a glance of Anna staring at both of them, a wide disbelieving smile on her face. She shook her head, smiling and went back to focusing on her steps. It wasn't like she had never done this before, it had just been a long time.

"See? Not so bad, beats sitting in that old chair all night," he said smugly, twirling her before continuing their smooth strides around the floor. Elsa smirked slightly.

"I'll admit it isn't as bad as I had thought. But," she trailed off, pulling him outside. "I think this would be even more fun." The Queen of snow swung him onto the ice, gliding gracefully across the surface. She laughed as Kristoff struggled to stay on his feet, without the aid of any skates. Lacking proper support, he latched into whatever he could, which just happened to be the Queen of Arendelle.

Thankfully, neither came crashing to the ground. But there was a fair bit of slipping and stumbling and shouts before her broad shouldered partner managed to stand mostly in his own. He blew his hair out of his face and glared weakly at her.

"What? I thought you liked the ice," she teased half supporting his large form. He wrinkled his nose and playfully leaned on her a little more.

"Like the ice harvesters would say, beautiful, powerful, dangerous, and cold." He lifted his heavy shoulders in a shrug, "It's got a frozen heart worth mining for." The pair half shuffled half skated in a less than perfect waltz, and Elsa couldn't shake a shifting feeling in her stomach. A frozen heart worth mining? For some reason that struck something in her and she felt a foreign stirring in her chest and it made her nauseous but in a good way? She mis-stepped and threw Kristoff off balance.

"Oh sorry," she mumbled adjusting herself, the mountain man bent his knees a little to regain his footing, lowering himself almost to eye level.

"It's okay," he replied, his breath fanning across her cheek and ear. Elsa stiffened and felt the ice under her feet crack.

"I-uh-Maybe we should go back inside."

"I'm starting to get the hang of it though!"

"The music stopped."

"So?"

The blond girl bit her lip and took a step back.

"Look, we danced like you wanted. I'm going back inside." Kritoffs shoulders slumped, they were just having fun and now she was sinking back into herself. He sighed.

"Alright."

"Thank you," The Queen was about to turn away when she heard him laugh, but quickly hushed himself. She glanced back at him quizzically.

"You,re going to have to let go of my hand first," Elsa quickly tried to pull her hand away from his warm one but soon realized what the problem was. She had somehow managed to freeze their hands together in a thin layer of ice.

"I-oh no-Kristoff-I'm so sorry hold on," she pulled her arm but the ice wasn't budging, the larger man just laughed and rested his other hand back in her thin waist, spinning them both.

"Just keep on it, I'll keep dancing," Elsa almost protested but she noticed a few people staring and realized that maybe panicking wasn't the best idea. So she let him guide her around the floor as she desperately tried to calm herself down enough to melt the ice. Seeing that they were getting nowhere fast, and this dance was going in for a little bit too long that people began to glance their way, Kristoff decided to try something different.

"Hold on," he whispered. Once the new song had ended, he stepped back and bowed. "Just do whatever you royal people normally do," Elsa, confused and a little nervous, nodded. Kristoff, like a trained gentleman, walked her across the floor and up the small steps to her throne. It looked like he was helping her up the steps, and he bowed again politely and went to kiss her hand but instead rammed his forehead into their frozen cuff. The ice shattered and sprinkled in the floor, yet no one seemed to notice.

"Thanks for the dance, Your Majesty." he kissed her knuckles gently before slipping back onto the floor and out of sight.

Anyone paying attention would have noticed the kiss lasted a little longer than necessary. They would have also noticed the strange pinkish tint dusting the Queen's cheeks, and the small almost undetectable curl of her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

This could possibly be the worst or best development of events that has ever happened. Strictly depending on the point of view, and for Elsa the powerful Snow Queen of Arendelle, this was possibly the worst. However for the burly mountain man called Kristoff, he would consider it quite the opposite.

"K-Kristoff! I demand that you-ah! Stop this!" the Queen shouted between giggles and laughs, her lithe form twisting around in her chair. Kristoff had somehow, in the chaos, managed to wedge the girl into the large chair in the study effectively blocking her in with his large form. A grin stretched across his face as his excited fingers danced along her slim waist.

He had just found out that the almighty Queen was, in fact, ticklish.

"Aw, but I just started," he teased, pouting playfully. "Besides, you're having fun!"

"Just beca-aH-use I'm l-laughing doesn't mean I'm having f-Un!" she let out a very Un-Ruler like squeak as Kristoff's fingers found a tender spot near her ribs. Her face was flushed and her hair had come undone from its bun, her braid falling over her shoulder. The ice harvester dodged the bursts of magic that shot from her finger tips as he scribbled his fingers into her sides. Elsa tried to push his hands away but she was too weak to dislodge his thick arms. She had even, in a sort of last ditch effort, tried to tickle him back but to her dismay discovered that even if he was ticklish it wouldn't matter with the thick clothes he wore.

"It is with great honor, Your Majesty, that you have allowed me access to your deepest secrets."

"I didn't!"

He responded my attacking another sweet spot by her hip.

"Kristoff!" He laughed leaning in and gently chewing on her neck sending the Queen into a fit of embarrassing giggles. Elsa was torn between wanting someone to walk in and save her, or to avoid that boat of humiliation and just tough it out. As time went on she much preferred the first. A burst of magic shot out and zapped Kristoff's hand, freezing it to the arm of the chair. With one arm incapacitated Elsa managed to hold off the other with both hands, giving her a moment to catch her breath.

"You are such a child!" she huffed, blowing her bangs out of her face. This whole scene was ridiculous, she was the Queen of Arendelle reduced to a little girl by this-this boy. He gave her his most charming grin.

"You love me," he stated, Elsa scowled and somehow managed to wrestle her way out of the large chair brushing her bangs back in place.

"Know one is to know about this," she warned, dropping the temperature for emphasis. Kristoff waited for the ice to melt before breaking in and freeing himself from the frozen cuff.

"Our little secret," he assured rubbing his wrist, which was slightly pink from ice burn. Elsa almost felt bad for freezing him there. Almost. "You know, it's kind of adorable when you are so caught off guard."

She blinked.

"Pardon?" He smiled.

"Like that." the Queen felt her face warm as if she were a twelve year old girl. Her mouth opened and closed a few times before she hunched and gestured to the door. Kristoff opened it and walked into the hall as if to leave before turning around and shouting.

"You might want to wear a turtle neck!" There was a pause followed by a gasp and a disgruntled 'Kristoff!' as snowballs flew down the hall, some pelting him in the back as he ran, laughing.

There would be more where that came from.


	3. Chapter 3

"Anna please-"

"I don't think-"

"Hey! Watch it with the pushing!"

"Anna!"

This could possibly be the most obscure and ridiculous thing Princess Anna has ever come up with. Currently, Elsa, Kristoff, and Anna were locked together in her bedroom with the Queen and mountain man standing rather awkwardly close to one another. Elsa had hunched slightly and wrapped her arms around herself while Kristoff had crossed his over his chest.

"Anna this is childish," Elsa mumbled, her younger sister leaning against the closed door. Anna shrugged.

"It would be a lot easier if you two just got it over with," she countered.

"Why is this even an issue?"

"Because you two have been isolated for a long time and I think it will be good for you, besides you're friends and friends do this all the time." Anna urged them with her arms, trying to convince them to fulfill the simple request. Kristoff glanced down at the Queen, he didn't so much mind doing what Anna asked but at the same time he didn't want to make the powerful monarch or Arendelle uncomfortable. Her younger sister, however, proved to be a very convincing and persuasive force.

After a few more minutes of arguing and frustrated huffs, Elsa finally sighed in defeat letting her shoulders slump.

"Alright, fine," she turned toward the ice harvester and hesitantly held her arms out, waiting for him to move first. His lips twitched in amusement as he stepped forward and wrapped his large arms around her small form, feeling her thin arms slip around him unsurely. Kristoff could her Anna clapping excitedly in the background.

"See? Hugs aren't so bad!" Elsa grunted in response.

"You're kinda cold," he remarked, resting his chin on the top of the Queen's head. She rolled her eyes.

"You're kinda warm,"she replied with a slight mocking tone, Kristoff raised and eyebrow a mischievous grin spreading across his face. Without warning her bent down and lifted the Queen off the ground, her feet dangling a good foot off the floor. She helped in surprised and the mountain man laughed, spinning them around. Anna's giggles filled the room as she watched her sister kick her legs in search of solid ground.

After a few twirls he stopped and gently lowered her back to the ground holding her still so she would be dizzy. Elsa brushed her hair back sputtering and red faced, glaring at her sister who was laughing whole heartedly. Kristoff snickered, pulling the platinum blond into a tight side hug and leaning down to kiss her forehead. Her eyes widened in surprised as her face grew darker with embarrassment and surprise.

He may or may not have lingered.

Elsa straightened out her dress and brushed off some invisible dirt.

"Okay I think that's enough excitement for one day," her sister whined in protest but she cut her off with a wave of her hand. "Now if you'll excuse me I have something I have to do." With that she left, the door opening with a gust of cold wind. Kristoff stared at the empty doorway his smile faltering. Anna came up and gave him a reassuring nudge.

"I think she liked it." He looked down at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."


End file.
